The World From a Different Point of View
by MistressMind007
Summary: A mysterious accident happens at base leaving behind a few small changes. Actually, quite big changes. Yet small at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bit of an accident really. It started out great but then it just got confusing. They were all having a blast of a day, no Decepticon activity and it was a weekend!

The three Autobot guardians sighed as the looked down at their once human partners. Their friends had been turned into sparklings. The problem is... Nobody knows how...

Ratchet came up with the theory that the amount of noise from Miko's rock music may have contributed towards this. His theory was that some miniature sound barrier made by the loud rock music collided with the frequency signature from Raf's laptop, causing it to explode and then create a reaction. The reaction being human gets turned into baby robot.

"Ratchet, is there any way to reverse the effects?" Optimus asked as he smiled slightly at the sparklings that gurgled at their guardians.

"Optimus, we do not even know what caused this. I do not know if my theory is even close to being correct and we have no way to confirm it" sighed the old medic although he did have a small smile on his face at the adorable sparklings.

Jack, Miko and Raf were now the equivalent of 2 month old babies. Physically not mentally but the 'Bots didn't know that. Mainly because there was no way to tell what was going on inside a sparklings brain as a cortical psychic patch would be harmful on their young bodies. Also the fact that the once humans just couldn't find a way to tell them. They could understand each other though so that relaxed the. A bit.

"At least their calm now" Arcee said as she looked at the sliver and black mechling sat up in her arms.

"Yeah that was a nightmare" Bulkhead chuckled a bit as he stared down at the black and neon-streaked femmling wiggling around in his arms.

Bumblebee beeped his agreement as he gazed down at the white and orange-streaked mechling cradled in his arms.

Ratchet and Optimus watched their team as they seemed relaxed and happy with the little ones. Although they did chuckle a bit at the comments made about earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

Jack, Miko and Raf were lying on the ground after the explosion that came out of no where. They attempted to lift themselves up but found that they didn't have the strength. They tried calling for help but found that only squeaks, clicks and chirps left their mouths however they could understand each other perfectly. They attempted to stay calm but found themselves crying aloud and couldn't control it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he looked down at a black and silver sparkling.

The sparkling looked up at Ratchet and began crying. Jack couldn't stop himself, he was so scared and that loud noise just didn't help!

"Oh shhh sparkling" Ratchet crooned as he picked up the mechling and rocked him "everything is going to be alright"

"Now let's see if we can find the other two" Ratchet sighed. How on Cybertron did this happen?!

Bumblebee picked up the orange and white one which was still crying. The poor scout had no idea what to do so Arcee took the sparkling and began rocking him and murmuring to him.

Optimus found the third which was no different to the other two. This one was a femmling so they all knew that one was Miko. The Prime cradled The little black and pink-streaked femmling in his arms as he softly cooed trying to get her to cease her crying.

Suddenly all the crying stopped and the sparklings looked up at the person holding them in confusion. What the hell was going on?

Miko sat up in Optimus' arms and looked for Jack and Raf. They had done the same and had found her too and then the crying began again. It seemed they couldn't cope with the shock and all they could do was cry.

Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet returned to comforting the sparklings as Bumblebee contacted Bulkhead to return to base.

**END FLASHBACK**

In the end they had found that the silver and black mechling wanted Arcee and the orange and white one wanted Bumblebee. That's how the 'Bots found out which one was which.

Now they had a problem. How were they going to hide this from the children's parents and explain this to Agent Fowler?

For now they would focus on their young- now younger- friends.

"I think we will need to we separate the care of the sparklings between all of us due to our different focuses"

"Ratchet is right. It would not be fair to leave you three to care for the sparklings by yourselves, especially you Bumblebee" Optimus agreed.

"_What's wrong with me?_"

"Nothing is wrong with you Bumblebee, you are just very young" Optimus calmed the young scout.

"_Doesn't mean I won't be able to look after Raf_"

"You can still look after him but the duty will be handed to Ratchet and I for the night"

"Optimus! Night duty?! Sparklings?!" Ratchet protested.

"I am afraid so, old friend. I believe our warriors need their rest"

"Don't you guys need rest too?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, I do" Ratchet bluntly stated.

"Not as much as you three do. Ratchet works from base meaning he will not be engaged in many physical activities"

"And what about you?" Bulkhead couldn't help but question.

"I tend to recharge less than the normal amount of time"

"Well, you guys can't take them every night because if we are gonna be out on missions all the the time then that means a Ratchet is basically their nanny" the two wheeler pointed out.

"I will be taking the sparklings most nights and some days when I am not needed"

"Optimus really, you don't have to" Bulkhead squinted his optics. Was it just him or was Optimus acting weird?

"We will figure this out tomorrow. Right now I believe it is a suitable time to recharge" the Prime took the three sparklings, bid everyone a goodnight and headed towards his quarters.

"Hey guys, so it just me or was Optimus acting just a teeny bit weird back then?" Bulkhead asked the ones that remained as he watched his leader turn the corner.

"Yeah, my first thought was that he wanted to be equal but then he took most of the sparkling duty" Arcee added.

"Maybe he just likes sparklings" BOLD Bumblebee buzzed.

"I believe it has something to do with his past on Cybertron" Ratchet sighed. He obviously knew so,etching the others didn't. After all, the medic is one of the Prime's oldest and most trust worthy friends.

"Which is?" Bulkhead said rather obnoxiously.

"It is not my place to tell" Ratchet continued with his task.

The three Autobot guardians stared at the red and white medic before bidding each other goodnight and leaving the main room for their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The three sparklings in Optimus' arms chirped to each other. Optimus smiled down at them thinking they were making noises that a sparkling this young would but in fact they were having a conversation.

"Dude! What happened?!"

"Don't you think we would help the bots find a cure if we knew, Miko?!"

"Guys please don't argue" Raf whimpered to his older friends.

They were about to reply but Optimus seemed to pick up on how Raf's current feelings. The Prime moved one of his arms but kept the other firmly wrapped around the sparklings and stroked the younger sparklings helm. The three hu-... Sparklings decided they had nothing else to say and just kept quiet as the mech currently carrying them headed towards his quarters where he and the sparklings would recharge.

As they reached the door Optimus was about to grab the handle to open the door but halted his actions when he saw the Cybertronian sparkling version of Miko trying to grab the handle herself.

"Miko, what are you trying to do?" The elder cybertronian cooed.

"Yeah, Miko. What are you trying to do?" Raf asked as he and Jack looked at her with puzzled expression.

"When will I ever get to open an alien robot sized door?" Miko grinned.

"Uh you're forgetting something..." Jack rolled his eyes... Optics.

"What?" The femmling asked as she still reached for the door handle.

"You are an alien robot!" Jack squealed at her angrily.

Optimus watched as Jack shouted at Miko in sparkling chirp. If only he could understand what they were saying...

He then watched as Miko stopped reaching and turned to Jack.

"I know that already. That's why I'm having a go at opening the door, genius!" She shouted back.

"Pfft at least I am a genius..."

"And what exactly are you trying to say?" She asked, her optics flashing.

Optimus decided that he would just go ahead and open the door. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. The poor mech thought he could go sit down. Aha, no.

"You can just be so stupid at times!" Jack snapped.

"That's it!" Miko growled as she pounced on him, "You think you're so damn amazing! News flash, you're not!"

"I don't think I'm amazing, I just think logically!" he shouted as he batted at Miko who was batting back at him.

All of a suddenly the two trouble makers began laughing.

"Why do I find this so funny?!" Jack cried out with tears of laughter as Miko slapped him lazily, losing her focus from laughing.

"Dude, I don't know but it's just too funny!" Miko almost lubricated herself.

Optimus was almost shaken out of his armour when he felt he sparklings begin to wrestle. He thought maybe they were play fighting but when he looked down he saw Miko and Jack head on fighting yet laughing he wore a confused expression. However when he saw Raf whimpering and trying to snuggle into his armour he realised they were scarring the younger sparkling.

"No, sparklings. You don't fight" Optimus scolded gently.

When they paid him no attention he put Raf down on his berth and pulled the naughty sparklings apart. When they realised they were no longer tangled with each other they looked up at the mech who was holding them by their scruff bars, whined and began wriggling.

"That is enough" he told them as he sat down next to where Raf was already falling into recharge.

Both of the sparklings were still laughing and when Optimus saw this he smiled and brought them back together and they began hugging each other to apologise to each other for earlier arguing.

"Dude, I'm sorry but why are we hugging?"

"I don't know I can't think of another way to apologise"

"Hmm" Miko tried to think. It couldn't come up with anything, "JACK MY BRAIN HAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT" she began freaking out, she couldn't control herself and neither could Jack apparently.

"OH SCRAP! SAME HERE" Jack screamed.

Optimus sighed when all three sparklings began crying. Jack and Miko seemed stressed about something and when they began shouting and crying they had woken up Raf from his light recharge and he began crying too.

He gathered them all in his arms and began rocking them and murmuring to them as he watched them calm down and slowly became still apart from the odd yawn.

It took at least 20 minutes for him to calm them all down properly.

The Autobot leader lay down on his berth with the three human turned sparklings on his chest and stroked them as all four of them slipped into recharge.

/-\

Everyone knows that night times with sparklings are difficult and it wasn't the greatest thing ever that sparklings can't control when they release their waste.

Optimus woke to the crying of the three sparklings on his chest. He checked the time. 4:30. He began rubbing their backs to try and soothe them into the recharge but they didn't stop crying, he wondered if they might but hungry but then a horrible smell reached him. They needed changing. Dammit.

"Jack, Miko, I feel horrible!" Raf cried.

"We do too!" They both cried.

The children didn't question their mood or reactions to things now as they guessed it was how they had been changed into sparklings.

With an exhausted sigh, Optimus got up from his berth and was about to put them on the floor to change then when he realised he didn't know where Ratchet kept all the stuff he had made for the sparklings after they had found them and discussed the situation.

He opened his comm link to Ratchet.

"Ratchet I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but where are all of the supplies for the sparklings?"

"Oh for the love of- they're in the med bay in a box" Ratchet replied angrily.

"Thank you, Ratchet"

The comm link ended and Optimus went to the med bay to look for those supplies.

With three sulking, uncomfortable sparklings in his arms it was t easy so he put them on the medical berth.

Once he had found the box he pulled out the wipes and three new tanks, he also realised there was a mat so that would help stop the mess from getting everywhere.

Optimus got the three sparklings in position. One on the mat and the other two on the other side of the berth so they didn't try anything that would end up... Messy.

"Dude, I think we're about to get..." Miko gulped.

"Changed" Raf whimpered as Jack coughed.

The two slightly older sparklings felt sorry for Raf as he was the first one getting changed. They knew he would feel better afterwards but it was the whole situation which was uncomfortable. He was about to get changed in front of his two best friends by Optimus...

"Let's get you changed, shall we?" Optimus cooed seeing the sparkling on the mat was close to crying once again.

The Prime started unlatching Raf's plating around his groin and aft and this resulted in Raf wailing loudly.

"Shhh sparkling, it's okay, everything is going to be fine" he crooned.

Miko and Jack tried to look away but found themselves unable to move their heads properly, probably due to the fact that they're young and had no energy to move.

Optimus was now taking out the filled tank from Raf and was wiping his aft and uhh... Equipment...

Raf immediately ceased his crying when that happened. That was wrong! Very wrong! Oh wait, he's a sparkling.

The Autobot leader had just turned to get the new tank for Raf and when he turned back he got sprayed with lubricant.

Raf just lay there, letting it all out and secretly enjoying the fact that he had "gotten even" with Optimus.

Miko and Jack laughed as they watched their younger friend pee on Optimus Prime, oh god it was hilarious watching how he reacted.

Optimus quickly grabbed wipes and blocked the still escaping lubricant and held the wipes there until Raf had finished.

Once he was sure the sparkling had done lubricating, Optimus wiped up the mess on the sparkling and put the new tank in.

'Mission Accomplished' Optimus thought with an internal groan. So this is what it would've been like if... Never mind.

He placed the sparkling with his friends and then the Prime began wiping the mess off himself and the objects around him that got caught in the cross fire.

Jack was next and he was pretty much the same as Raf but this time Optimus was prepared.

However, Miko was very different for obvious reasons. She didn't want to be wiped _THERE_ by Optimus Prime or by anyone but herself!

She had kicked and screamed at the Prime until she had fallen asleep on the mat. Optimus decided he may as well get this done and sped through it with Miko hoping she wouldn't wake up.

With all three sparklings fresh and changed, Optimus turned and headed back to his quarters with three sleeping sparklings in his arms.

Optimus could only wonder about how different things would've been if it wasn't for that one shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus was woken yet again by the high pitched crying of a sparkling. For a second he almost panicked when he realised that this sparkling could wake the others but when he noticed that Miko was sprawled across his face plates and Jack was hugging his neck he calmed seeing that they were conked out. As those two were still asleep it meant that it was Raf that was crying.

Carefully, the Prime pulled Miko off of his face and Jack off of his neck and placed them next to him on the berth. He then picked Raf off of his chest and cradled him comfortably in his arms as he stood up and began to stroll up and down the room. He rocked Raf, he hummed to him and began bouncing him a little bit but non of his efforts were working as he noticed Raf only seemed to wriggle around even more and cry louder.

Optimus decided that in order to keep the other two sparklings asleep he would have to take Raf on a walk around the base. He opened the door with a still crying and whimpering Raf held in his strong arms.

"What is the matter, Rafael?" Optimus asked tiredly as he stroked the sparkling.

Raf's crying was now reduced to small whimpers and hiccups as he began babbling and chirping at the Prime. Optimus could only stare at him as he had absolutely no idea what the sparkling was trying to say to him.

"I'm hungry!" Raf was now becoming annoyed as he realised that Optimus couldn't understand a word he was saying. He would have to show him instead...

Optimus looked slightly dazed when Raf began reaching for the ground and attempted to jump out of his arms numerous times.

"What is it you would like?" He almost groaned.

Raf continued trying to climb out of Optimus' arms with his newfound energy and eventually Optimus got the hint that he wanted to be put onto the ground.

The young sparkling chirped with joy as he stood up... And then fell back down onto his little aft. He immediately began reaching for Optimus to help keep him steady.

Optimus was on his knees holding the tiny sparkling's hand as he was led towards the main room and towards the sparkling supplies. Optimus had to admit, it was insanely cute how Raf had wanted to try and walk here by himself even if it meant that he was scuffling around on his knees. Raf let go of Optimus' finger that he had been holding onto and held onto the crate as he pointed at the little sparkling bottles.

"I see..." Optimus finally understood and was slightly confused that Raf had taken him back here without batting an optic. Were the children still in there or had Raf just retained his abnormal intelligence?

The tiny sparkling was once again picked up by Optimus as he began to make up the sparkling formula for Raf. Once he was done he pressed the nub of the bottle to Raf's mouth and was relieved when the sparkling wasted no time and latched on, beginning to suckle.

Raf's hands came up to grip the bottle but one of his hands ended up grabbing onto Optimus' hand as if it was a comforting feature.

The red and blue mech shifted Raf so he was cradled to his chest in a more comfortable way and allowed a small smile to show on his lips as he felt a light pattering of feet against his chest.

The small smile grew when he saw that Raf's suckling was slowing down rapidly and his optics were drooping. He carefully pulled the bottle from his mouth, grabbed a rag, positioned the sparkling so he held him against his shoulder and then began to lightly pat his back to help the sparkling rid of any unwanted fluids. Surely enough the sparkling coughed up a little bit of waste fluids and Optimus caught it in the rag. Once he had disposed of the rag he looked back at Raf who had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

Optimus looked over at the sparkling supplies and then back at Raf.

"There's never a problem with checking" he told himself and lifted the sparkling to his face to check if he could smell any waste. If there was another tank to change he'd rather do it when the sparkling was asleep rather than kicking and screaming at him.

Optimus realised that no waste now definitely meant waste later. He sigh and once again cradled Rad in his arms and turned in the direction of his quarters.

/-\

Optimus returned to his quarters ready to go back to recharge but when he opened the door he did not expect what consumed his sight.

Miko and Jack were wide awake with a pot of 'Shiny Parts' grease. Somehow their little hands had managed to get the pot open and they had smeared the grease everywhere. Over themselves, over the berth and had even thought that it was a fine thing to eat.

Optimus mentally kicked himself for leaving the sparklings alone. Alone when they were able to reach something as messy as grease.

The Prime thought that after he had dealt with Raf then he could have gone back to recharge. But now he had two grease covered sparklings, a berth coated in grease and nowhere to put the sleeping sparkling he held. Scrap.

Optimus was just about to start thinking of ways to get his berth clean when he saw Miko shovelling some of the grease into her mouth.

"No, Miko. That is not for eating, it will make you sick" he tried his best to grab Miko with his only free arm but the sparkling scuttled away cheekily.

Optimus almost growled but he didn't want to scare the sparklings so he kept it back. He looked up and saw his desk, he walked over to it and put Raf down on it with a blanket over him. As soon as he'd done that he turned around slowly to look at the sparklings who had froze in their actions as if they knew what was coming.

Optimus quickly walked over to them before they could begin crawling away and picked the both up in his arms and kept a good grip as they wiggled around. They began squeaking and chirping at him... Then he heard a sniffle... Uh oh.

He had just gotten Raf to sleep... Ah scrap. Frag it, he'll face the old medic.

::Ratchet, again I am sorry to awaken you but I need you to look after Rafael for the rest of the recharge cycle::

::Ugh... Just bring him here::

::Thank you, old friend::

Optimus looked at the two grease covered sparklings he held and decided that there would be no harm in putting them back on the berth. Optimus then picked up Raf and quickly made his way to Ratchet's room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a tired looking Ratchet.

"I will be asking questions later" the medic panned before taking the sparkling and shutting the door in the Prime's face.

With that, Optimus practically sprinted back to his quarters to see that the sparklings were rolling around in the grease and giggling.

"Alright you two, bath time" Optimus almost moaned tiredly as he scooped Jack and Miko up before they could crawl away.

Optimus walked through a door in his quarters that led to a private bathroom. He started running water into the bath as he made sure it was the right temperature and that it wasn't too deep.

Once that was complete he placed both the sparklings in and began to gently scrub the grease off of their plating. The nice movements from Optimus was making both the sparklings feel tired as they felt insanely relaxed and soon enough Optimus was holding them up in the bath tub as he washed them. He sighed with relief at how easily they had gone into recharge and continued washing them.

After their bath he wrapped them both in towels to dry them off and then placed them on his desk as he started on cleaning his berth. His berth was only going to be able to be cleaned a certain amount by hand. Optimus knew well that he'd have to leave the rest to react with a solution which would take a few Earth hours.

The solution was put onto the berth and Optimus realised he now had nowhere to sleep... Actually...

/-\

A few hours later, Optimus was recharging in the Medbay on the medberth with the slumbering forms of the sparkling version of Jack and Miko.

All were content and were getting the recharge they surely needed after a tiring night.


End file.
